


Haikyuu drabbles

by Blue_Jay23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Swearing, because i cant write sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 68
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Jay23/pseuds/Blue_Jay23
Summary: idfk i wanted to write something on here. I looked up imagine your otp and the stuff in here is what google gave me.I suggest reading the entire thing at once because most of the chapters are pretty shortA/N - It only says completed because every time I see something uncompleted, it triggers me soooo
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapstick- KageHina

**Author's Note:**

> idk

Hinata: *applying chapstick*

Kageyama: What flavor is that?

Hinata: Oh, it's vanilla. It's really nice.

Kageyama: Can I try it?

Hinata: *hands him the chapstick* Sure!

Kageyama: *leans down and kisses Hinata*

Hinata: *Has stopped functioning*

Kageyama: *licking his lips* Hm, that _is_ nice. I- EH. BOKE?!

Kageyama: HINATA BOKE WAKE UP. DAICHI-


	2. IwaOi

Oikawa: Iwa-Chan you suck!

Iwaizumi: Oh shut it shittykawa

Oikawa: *Glaring at Iwaizumi*

Iwaizumi: *Glaring at Oikawa*

Matsukawa: You smell that?

Hanamaki: What? 

Matsukawa: *pointing at Iwaizumi and Oikawa* The scent of sexual tension in the air.


	3. AsaNoya

Noya: ...You're cute.

Asahi: No I'm not.

Noya: Yes you are. You're adorable.

Asahi: I'm taller than you, I'm just a pretty grown-up looking person overall, I haven't been called cute since I was really little. I'm not cute.

Noya: Well am I cute? 

Asahi: Yes. You're the cutest person ever.

Noya: How so?

Asahi: Because you're just so small and loveable and so endearing to me and you make me so happy and I just want to care for you and make you feel as happy as you make me. You mean so much to me and I love looking at your face because it's the cutest face I've ever seen, because it's the face of the one I love.

Noya: Awwww Asahiiiiiiii. Well, you're not small, but I could say the same thing for you. 

Asahi: You think I'm endearing?

Noya: I think you're adorable.

Asahi: Okay, fine, you win, only you can call me cute though.

Noya: *Smiles* Okay cutie!

Asahi: *Sighs*


	4. More AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, idk where tf the setting is for any of these but whatever

Asahi: *Yawns* 

Asahi: Morning Noya. 

Noya: *Turns around* 

Noya: Morning Asahi! 

Asahi: *Stops and looks Noya up and down.* 

Asahi: Is that my shirt? 

Noya: *Looks down* 

Noya: *Is wearing a shirt that goes down to his knees* 

Noya: *Looks back up at Asahi* 

Noya: No...


	5. TsukiYama

Yamaguchi: *Loses Tsukishima in a crowd* 

Yamaguchi: Hey, Kuroo, I can't find Tsuki anywhere. I'm getting worried.

Kuroo: Alright.

Kuroo: *Cups mouth*

Kuroo: TSUKISHIMA SUCKS!!!

...

Kuroo: Ok... THEN YAMAGUCHI SUCKS!!!

Tsukishima: *punches his way through the crowd

Tsukishima: FUCK YOU SAY ABOUT MY LIL DEMON!? I'LL KICK YOUR ASS

Yamaguchi: Found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I can totally see this happening


	6. KageHina again

Kenma: So... you confessed to Kageyama?

Hinata: Yes.

Kenma: Over a text?

Hinata: Yes.

Kenma: _A c c i d e n t a l l y ?_

Hinata: ...Yes

Kenma: _How is that even possible?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I can see this happening


	7. MORE AsaNoya

Noya: *Whispers into Asahi's ear*

Noya: Talk _dirty_ to me

Asahi: Dirt, dust, mud

Noya: I didn't mean that kind of dirty!

Asahi: ...Toilets, the dishes you still haven't washed

Noya: Don't bring that up!

Asahi: Germs, cobwebs, carpets

Noya: DON'T KEEP GOING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN, I can see this happening


	8. UshiTen

Ushijima: Ow...I cut my finger...

Tendou: *runs*

Tendou: Wheeeeee ooooooo wheeeeeeeee ooooooooooo wheeeeeeeeeee oooooooooo

Ushijima: ...What

Tendou: *stops and puts a bandage on Ushijima's finger*

Tendou: *runs away*

Tendou: Wheeeeeeee oooooooo wheeeeeeeeee oooooooooooo wheeeeeeeeee oooooooooooooo

Ushijima: ...

Ushijima: *Sighs*


	9. SakuAtsu

Atsumu: *Leading Sakusa to a picnic, with a blanket and picnic basket already there*

Atsumu: *Pulls a box out of the basket*

Atsumu: *Opens it to see a ring*

Sakusa: Atsumu-

Atsumu: *Pulls a head of lettuce out*

Atsumu: Lettuce be married if we cantaloupe

Atsumu: *Pulls out cantaloupe*

Sakusa: ...I hate you


	10. BokuAka

Akaashi: Where are you?

Bokuto: I told you I'm at work.

Akaashi: Swear you're not at Chuck E Cheese again?

Bokuto: *skee ball machine goes off in the background*

Bokuto: I CAN EXPLAINNNNN


	11. IwaOi

Oikawa: Merry Christmas Iwa-Chan!

Iwaizumi: Merry Christmas

Oikawa: I'm your present~

Iwaizumi: ...Can I have the receipt?

Oikawa: WOW


	12. BokuAka

Akaashi: Bokuto...wake up.

Akaashi: *Shaking Bokuto*

Bokuto: Just a few more minutes.

Akaashi: Bokuto, get up.

Bokuto: ...

Akaashi: *Sighs*

Akaashi: Fine, suit yourself. I'm going to take a shower. I wanted you to join me but I guess I'll have to take it by myself.

Bokuto: *Leaps up immediately*

Bokuto: No, no! I'm up!

Akaashi: Knew that would work.


	13. KageHina

Hinata: I wanted to kiss you today.

Kageyama: Why didn't you?

Hinata: Can't reach your face.


	14. KageHina

Kageyama: Get down from there!

Hinata: *Up in something* 

Hinata: NO WAY!

Kageyama: I'm going to call the police!

Hinata: Go ahead, I'll fight them!

Hinata: *Karate chops the air*

Kageyama: I have cookies.

Hinata: *Gets down and grabs cookies*

Hinata: I totally would've fought them.

Kageyama: *Rolls his eyes*

Kageyama: I know you would.


	15. IwaOi

Oikawa: Iwa-chan...are you...blushing???

Iwaizumi: What, _no._

Oikawa: Did _I_ get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass Iwa-chan to _blush?_

Iwaizumi: No... it's... it's the cold.

Oikawa: Huh. It's the cold. And not that I told you " _your face is freaking adorable and I bet the rest of you is_ _too_?"

Iwaizumi: *blushing harder*

Iwaizumi: *Voice cracks* N-no.


	16. UshiTen

Tendou: Oh god it's too hot!

Tendou: *Dramatically falls to the ground*

Tendou: I'm dying from the heat!

Tendou: *Dramatically dies*

Ushijima: ...You really can't do this every time I get ready.

Tendou: *Gets up*

Tendou: You're really hot though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted to do BokuAka or UshiTen for this one, but in the end, I chose UshiTen


	17. Kuroo & Bokuto

Kuroo: Bro.

Bokuto: What bro?

Kuroo: Tell the whole world we're bros.

Bokuto: *Whispers* We're bros.

Kuroo: Why'd you whisper bro?

Bokuto: Because you're my whole world bro.

Kuroo: B r o


	18. SakuAtsu

Osamu: *Sees Sakusa and Atsumu walk into the room holding hands*

Osamu: So who finally confessed?

Atsumu: *With a proud smile* It was me. I made sure it was short and sweet.

Sakusa: You yelled "listen here you little shit, I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them"...from the roof.

Atsumu: It worked though.


	19. IwaOi

Iwaizumi: I'm home!

Oikawa: Welcome back! Would like lunch...or would you like me?

Iwaizumi: I'll have lunch

Oikawa: *mumbles angrily*


	20. AsaNoya

Asahi: *Taking a nap on the couch*

*Sound of a door opening*

Noya: ASAHIIII!!!!

Asahi: ...

Asahi: *grumpily* whaaaaaaaaat

Noya: I CAUGHT A BIRD!!

*Muffled chirping noises*

Asahi: *Sleepily* That's nice

Asahi: ...

Asahi: WAIT WHAT!? PUT IT BACK!


	21. DaiSuga

Asahi: 911, what's your emergency?

Suga: My boyfriend, Daichi has fainted and is bleeding from their nose.

Asahi: An ambulance is on its way, what were the events leading up to this?

Suga: ...*mumbles*

Asahi: Sorry, could you please repeat that?

Suga: ...I put on a maid outfit-


	22. DaiSuga

Daichi: Suga? It's 4 am, why are you baking a cake? And what's with the party decorations and sweets?

Suga: I'm celebrating the death of my sleep schedule and sanity. 

Daichi: ...

Suga: Want a cookie?


	23. KuroKen

Kenma: You look like a bird nested in your hair.

Kuroo: Well, you look beautiful.

Kenma: *blushes* stOP

Kuroo: Your face is A+

Kenma: *blushes harder*

Kuroo: Your butt is killer.

Kenma: *blushes harder still* I'll fight you

Kuroo: And you'd look fabulous doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is a simp and no one can convince me otherwise


	24. KageHina

Hinata: Kageyama can I have some chips?

Kageyama: No.

Hinata: Please...

Kageyama: F*ck off

Hinata: *Gets up, straddles Kageyama, and leans in really close, and whispers in a sultry tone*

Hinata: Give me a goddamn chip you sack of crap.


	25. SakuAtsu

Sakusa: Ok, Atsumu, this is Akaashi, and Akaashi, this is my Atsumu.

Atsumu and Akaashi: Oh.

Sakusa: -Wait

Atsumu: *Shoving Sakusa to the side*

Atsumu: Hi! I'm his Atsumu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt know who person C was going to be and Akaashi was the first person who popped up in my head soooo


	26. IwaOi

Oikawa: Iwa-chan! Truth or dare?

Iwaizumi: Truth.

Oikawa: Do you want to kiss me?

Iwaizumi: Dare.

Oikawa: *leans in*

Oikawa: I dare you to kiss me.

Iwaizumi: Never have I ever-

Oikawa: ThAT's NOt ThE gAMe


	27. KageHina

Daichi: Appreciate the little things.

Kageyama: *Hugs Hinata*

Hinata: Seriously?! I'm not that short!


	28. UshiTen

Ushijima: If you get it right, I'll reward you.

Tendou: *concentrates on the math problem and solves it*

Ushijima: Good job, here, a candy.

Tendou: *Stares*

Tendou: This is not what I, uhm, was expecting to get.

Ushijima: What do you want?

Tendou: Well, uhm, something _more_

Ushijima: Oh

Ushijima: *Hands him another candy*

Tendou: *Screams internally*


	29. KuroKen

Kuroo: *Kissing Kenmas neck*

Kenma: What is this?

Kuroo: Affection.

Kenma: Disgusting.

Kenma: ...

Kenma: Do it again.


	30. UkaTake

Takeda: *trips and falls*

Ukai: It's cute how you're falling for me.

Takeda: We're married, Ukai-Kun.

Ukai: Still.


	31. KageHina

*Kageyama and Hinata all snuggled up on their bed*

Hinata: *Suddenly sits up and loudly states* BORED.

Kageyama: *Flinches off the bed in surprise*

Kageyama: Ow! *rubbing his elbow*

Hinata: *Smiles* Thanks.

Kageyama: *Still on the floor* For what?

Hinata: Entertaining me!

Kageyama: You little shit-


	32. IwaOi

Oikawa: Okay, challenge. Describe me in 3 words.

Kageyama: Annoying, idiotic, vain.

Ushijima: About a five.

Iwaizumi: ...

Oikawa: ;-;

Iwaizumi: Cuddly, clinging, perfect.

Oikawa: _Thank you-_


	33. SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa is a scientist and Atsumu bugs him a lot

Atsumu: Hey Omi-kun, let's go out and do something.

Sakusa: I can't, I have to stay here.

Atsumu: To do what?

Sakusa: I have to analyze this.

Atsumu: *Hops onto table and poses* Why analyze that, when you can analyze this?!


	34. KageHina

Hinata: You know, I'm jealous of you.

Kageyama: Huh? Why?

Hinata: Your partner is way hotter than mine *walks away*

Kageyama: Wait but

Kageyama: But wE ARE DATIN-

Kageyama: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-


	35. KageHina

Kenma: Shoyo, are you and Kageyama dating?

Hinata: *Head is resting on Kageyama's lap* 

Hinata: What gives you that impression?


	36. DaiSuga

Suga: *Unbuttoning shirt* God it's so hot in here.

Daichi: I know that, but why are you unbuttoning my shirt?


	37. SakuAtsu

Sakusa: *Staring deadpan into a camera with a microphone in hand*

Sakusa: And here, you can see the endangered Atsumu in their natural habitat.

Atsumu: *Falls down the stairs, spilling their cereal everywhere*

Sakusa: Natural selection is coming for this specimen.


	38. KuroKen

Kenma: *Comes into Kuroo's room in the middle of the night and wakes him up*

Kenma: W-wake up.

Kuroo: Mmmm... what do you want...

Kenma: I... ummm...

Kuroo: You could've chosen someone else to wake up and bother, ya know? Just tell me what-

Kenma: I love you.

Kuroo: .....I love you too now get in my bed right f*cking now.


	39. AsaNoya

Asahi: *Talking to his dog* Come here, you're so cute!

Noya: *Runs to sit in Asahi's lap* I know.


	40. UshiTen

Ushijima: *noticeably disheveled as he enters the room* 

Ushijima: Sorry I'm late, I was doing stuff.

Tendou: *Also disheveled and grinning smugly* I'm stuff.


	41. BokuAka

Akaashi: *Looking at restaurant menu* So what do you want?

Bokuto: *Whispers* You.

Akaashi: What?

Bokuto: I said fondue

Akaashi: ...?

Akaashi: I don't think they serve fondue at Chipotle...


	42. UkaTake

Takeda: *Does something stupid* 

Ukai: ...Why are you like this?

Takeda: Aww, come one! You know you love me!

Ukai: *Joking* ...Where did you get that idea?

Takeda: ...

Ukai: ...

Takeda: *Sniffles*

Ukai: ! ! !

Ukai: WAIT I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT I LOVE YOU!!!!!


	43. BokuAka

Akaashi: You know, Bokuto is kind of like the sun to me.

Hinata: Awww, is it because he's the light of your life?

Akaashi: No, it's because the longer I stare, the more I regret it.

Hinata: O-oh. But you love him, right?

Akaashi: Duh, all I'm asking is-

Bokuto: *Running while wearing a rainbow cape* 'Kaashi look! I'm a gay superhero!

Akaashi: Oh my god.

Bokuto: *Gasps in realization and makes eye contact with Akaashi* I'm Supergay.

Akaashi: I take it back, I love him.


	44. KuroKen

Kenma: *Wearing an extremely oversized shirt that looks like he doesn't have anything underneath*

Kuroo: Um... are you wearing anything under that?

Kenma: *Slowly pulls up shirt to reveal booty shorts* Of course, I am, why wouldn't I?

Kuroo: *Turning away in disappointment* N-no reason...


	45. SunaOsa

Osamu: *Hugs Suna from behind as he's waiting at the stove*

Osamu: Have I ever told you that I love you so much and you're the best thing that's ever hap-

Suna: 'Samu, I know you just want my nachos.

Osamu: ...please?


	46. KuroKen

Kuroo: I mean it's crazy!

Kenma: What?

Kuroo: We finish each other's-

Kenma: Summer holiday assignments *presses homework into Kuroo's arms* HAVE FUN

Kuroo:

Kuroo: Wait-


	47. MatsuHana

Hanamaki: What could go wrong?

Matsukawa: Absolutely everything.


	48. SakuAtsu

Hinata: Are you two married?

Atsumu: No, we're en-gay-ged

Sakusa: Can I get an early divorce?


	49. DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Visiting a volcano

Daichi: This is pretty cool isn't it?

Suga: Yeah, it is.

Daichi: Do you know what else is cool?

Suga: What?

Daichi: I lava you like a volcano.

Suga: You're an idiot.


	50. KageHina

Kageyama: Kenma? What are you writing?

Kenma: A fanfic.

Kageyama: About what?

Kenma: You and Shoyo.

Kageyama: W-what? Why?

Kenma: Shoyo asked me to. I'm being paid with a new game.

Hinata: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT ANONYMOUS IDIOT!


	51. AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *At the carnival

Hinata: Noya-san! What ride do you want to ride?

Noya: I want to ride that. *Points at Asahi*

Asahi: *Eating a corndog and chokes*


	52. BokuAka

Suga: Why is Bokuto crying?

Kageyama: He found out Akaashi is engaged.

Suga: ...But they're engaged.

Kageyama: He is very very v e r y drunk.


	53. UshiTen

Tendou: *Eating ice cream*

Tendou: My mouth's cold.

Ushijima: Want me to warm it up for you?

Tendou: ...

Tendou: *Blushes* Y-yes

Ushijima: *Hands Tendou hot cocoa* Here!

Tendou: ...

Tendou: *Dying inside*

Ushijima: This is what you meant right?

Tendou: S-sure, yup, definitely


	54. DaiSuga

Daichi: What are you doing?

Suga: *Squiggling in Daichi's arms* Hiding.

Daichi: .....Do you mean hugging?

Suga: *Pauses* Did I stutter.

Suga: This is my safe place.

Suga: Now shut up and put your arms around me.


	55. SunaOsa

Osamu: It's not illegal if you don't get caught!

Suna: We're literally being chased by the police right now! How can you say that?!

Osamu: Yeah, yeah, I know! Hold on to your horses, this is about to get fun!

Suna: 'Samu, NO!


	56. TsukiYama

Yamaguchi: I mean, can you imagine something more beautiful than this?

Tsukishima: *whispers* Yea, you...

Yamaguchi: What?

Tsukishima: What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki is secretly a simp for Yams, change my mind


	57. UkaTake

Takeda: You're the cutest person I've ever met.

Ukai: But you're cuter.

Takeda: No you're cuter.

Ukai: No you

*Small argument continues*

Takeda: Fine, we, together, are both really cute.

Ukai: *Whispers* But you're cuter by yourself.

Takeda: UKAI!

Ukai: Fine... 

Ukai: *Thinking* He's so much cuter.


	58. MatsuHana

Matsukawa and Hanamaki: *Kissing*

Iwaizumi: *Walks in and clears his throat* Excuse me

Matsukawa: Huh? O-oh...

Iwaizumi: Care to tell me what you two were doing?

Hanamaki: I was taking some crumbs off Mattsun's lips.

Iwaizumi: With yours? Napkins exist too y'know.

Hanamaki: Napkins are too overrated.


	59. UshiTen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're doing like a live Q&A or something idk

Tendou: Next question!

Ushijima: What was the dumbest thing you believed as a child?

Tendou: *Staring deadpan at Ushijima* That I was straight.


	60. KuroKen

Kenma: *Walks up to Kuroo, pushes a strand of hair behind his neck, kisses his neck softly*

Kenma: If you ever, ever take my controller again, I will end you.


	61. TsukkiYama

Akiteru: Hey, Kei, what are you doing today?

Tsukishima: I'm going on a date

Yamaguchi: Yeah, me too

Akiteru: With who?

Tsukishima: ...

Yamaguchi: ...

Akiteru: ...OHHHHH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if there's like a sibling or a family member, I'm going to use their first name for them, and for the original characters I'll use what they're already called


	62. LevYaku

Yaku: Lev, why is your password Y-A-K-U-S-A-N-I-S-C-U-T-E-A-N-D-Y-O-U-C-A-N-T-S-T-O-P-M-E? (Yaku-san is cute and you can't stop me)

Lev: Because you're cute and you can't stop me

Yaku: *Offended* JUST BECAUSE I'M SHORT DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN-

Lev: *Boops Yakus nose* You're so cute


	63. AsaNoya

Asahi: You're so sweet and cute and precious

Noya: I AM NOT SWEET. I AM DARK AND MYSTERIOUS AND VERY DANGEROUS

Asahi: How cute


	64. IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to kill a fangirls dreams

Oikawa Fangirl: Did you fall from the sky? Because-

Iwaizumi: are you implying that he's the devil? Because he definitely is.

Hanamaki: Yeah, in bed

Matsukawa: With Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi: 

Oikawa:

Oikawa Fangirl: 


	65. LevYaku

Lev: Honey, it's really muggy out today

Yaku: If I go outside and all our mugs are on the front lawn, I'm leaving you

Lev: *Sips coffee from bowl*


	66. SakuAtsu

Atsumu: *Drops something*

Atsumu: Oh fuck me

Sakusa: *Smirks*

Atsumu: That wasn't an invitation

Sakusa: *Walks closer to Atsumu*

Atsumu: I mesan it, leave me alone

Sakusa: *Gets in Atsumu's face with a low hum an a sexy smile*

Atsumu: *Blushing furiously* 

Sakusa: *Puts hand under Atsumu's chin*

Sakusa: *Leans in to his ear*

Sakusa: I think we should have Chinese for dinner

Sakusa: *Sits back down*

Atsumu: Oh for the love of-

Atsumu: *repeatedly smacks Sakusa with a pillow*


	67. UshiTen

Tendou: Waka-chan, my parents aren't home

Ushijima: ...

Ushijima: Don't worry I'm sure they'll come back


	68. TsukiYama

Tsukishima: I'm emotionless

Yamaguchi: Says the person who confessed to me while smiling, blushing while dating, and crying when we got married

Tsukishima: Shit


End file.
